dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Throwing Away Money
} |name=Throwing Away Money |icon=Quest icon DAI.png |image=Winter-Palace-Caprice-Fountain.png |px=270x360px |location=Winter Palace |start= |end= |rewards= |previous= |next= |qcat=side |related=Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts |appearances=Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Throwing Away Money is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Acquired when the first Caprice Coin is found at the Winter Palace during the main quest, Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. Walkthrough The coins are hidden throughout the Winter Palace and are found by using the search function when in very close proximity. Some coins will only appear in certain phases of the main quest. They are shown below in chronological order (as the main quest progresses). It's important to note that the coin from the west storage closet will be permanently unavailable if not picked up during the first phase. Additionally, note that in order to retrieve ALL of the coins, you must open the lower Guest Gardens halla door (costs 3 halla statuettes) AND the Royal Quarters halla door (costs 5 halla statuettes). Combine this with the upper Guest Gardens halla door (costs 1 halla statuette and is required to advance the main quest), this makes it impossible to complete the coin collection and reconcile Briala and the Empress in the same playthrough, as the item required for this is through the halla door for Celene's Vault (costs 3 halla statuettes). Main quest stage "Enter the Winter Palace" Palace Garden * In a pot in the west storage closet. Main quest stage "Explore the Grand Library" Hall of Heroes * Go down the first set of stairs on the right and there is a coin between the east side of the statue and the couch. Guest Wing #1 * On the floor between the two southern lions in Duke Germain's room. Main quest stage "Find the Harlequin" Servant's Quarters' Gardens * Proceed north from where you found the dead emissary until a wall is reached. Turn right, go up the stairs, down the walkway and up the ladder. Go past the balcony room and on the balcony railing, there is a caprice coin on the south balcony pillar closest to the wall. Grand Apartments #1 * On a pillow on the middle bed of the north wall in a bedroom that is across from the kitchen with the Supply Cache in it. Grand Apartments #2 * On the main level, in the westernmost room, on a table on the south wall. Main quest stage "Find material in the Royal Wing" (before Royal Wing) Grand Ballroom #1 * On the railing overlooking the dance floor, in the middle on the east side. Grand Ballroom #2 * On the floor in the NW corner of the ballroom, a little to the right when facing the statue. Vestibule * On the floor near the railing, in the north-east corner of the room Trophy Room * On the floor in front of the stuffed baby nug. Guest Wing #2 * There is a coin halfway along the north wall of the room with the guards. Guest Wing Gardens * On the railing overlooking the coin fountain, up the lattice, near the Lower Garden Door. Guest Garden - Lower Level Requires unlocking the Lower Garden Door with three halla statuettes * Go through Lower Garden Door, through the building and down to the garden. The coin is on the empty bench opposite from the three Council members. Main quest stage "Find material in the Royal Wing" (in Royal Wing) Royal Quarters * From the door with the rift sound (can be opened after saving Briala's agent) proceed just a little ways down the hall with the broken furniture and go through the door on your right. Take the right fork and follow the path to an open window on your right (see picture on right). The coin is on a table beside the table with the last halla statuette (keep pulsing on the southwest corner of the room). Empress's Private Chambers * On a chest next to the Empress's bed (requires 5 Halla statuettes to open door to her room). Note that to get the coin, the soldier tied to the bed must be released. Rewards * 200 Influence for finding all the coins. * 200 Influence for tossing all the coins into the coin fountain in the Guest Gardens. * +1 Court Approval also for each coin tossed into the fountain. Codex entries Gallery 01_-_Caprice_Coin_-_Exterior_Garden.png|01 - Exterior Garden 02_-_Caprice_Coin_-_Hall_of_Heroes.png|02 - Hall of Heroes 03_-_Caprice_Coin_-_Guest_Wing.png|03 - Guest Wing 04_-_Caprice_Coin_-_Servant's_Quarters'_Gardens.png|04 - Servant's Quarters' Gardens 05_-_Caprice_Coin_-_Grand_Apartments_01.png|05 - Grand Apartments #1 06_-_Caprice_Coin_-_Grand_Apartments_02.png|06 - Grand Apartments #2 07_-_Caprice_Coin_-_Grand_Ballroom_01.png|07 - Grand Ballroom #1 08_-_Caprice_Coin_-_Grand_Ballroom_02.png|08 - Grand Ballroom #2 09_-_Caprice_Coin_-_Vestibule.png|09 - Vestibule 10_-_Caprice_Coin_-_Trophy_Room.png|10 - Trophy Room 11_-_Caprice_Coin_-_Guest_Wing_02.png|11 - Guest Wing #2 12_-_Caprice_Coin_-_Guest_Wing_Gardens.png|12 - Guest Wing Gardens 13_-_Caprice_Coin_-_Guest_Garden_-_Caprice_Coin_-_Lower_Level.png|13 - Guest Garden - Lower Level 14_-_Caprice_Coin_-_Royal_Quarters.png|14 - Royal Quarters 15_-_Caprice_Coin_-_Empress's_Private_Chambers.png|15 - Empress's Private Chambers Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests Category:Winter Palace side quests